Demon of Las Noches
by thefirstespada
Summary: Ulquiorra begins to have feelings for Orihime the problem is these feelings aren't welcomed by Ulquiorra so he decides to kill the source but a few arrancar arent about to let him do that Rated M for gore and disturbing thoughts and some sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon of Las Noches**

A prisoner of Aizen laid on her bed sound asleep her name is Orihime Inoue and even though she was kept safe by her captors a creature was stalking her from the outside watching her drooling and was getting ready to pounce right through her window and tear her flesh, and then just was it jumped forward a bigger creature came crashing down on the beast crushing it's skull instantly, the creature stood up and spread it's wings the winged creatures name is Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Ulquiorra looked down at the dead creature and after he scraped its brain off of his shoes he grabbed the beast and threw him off the balcony, Ulquiorra was in his first release form he was in this form because his massive wings could shroud him in the darkness of Las Noches. Ulquiorra opened the balcony window and went into the room a cold breeze followed him he walked over to Orihime's bed and he stared at the sleeping human with his emotionless face.

He approached her with his hand slowly putting it over her neck; his hand began to shake as he thought about ripping out her throat, he pulled his hand away and continued to look at her soft face, and the looks of happiness it made while she slept faces of happiness that were foreign to him for each time she laid eyes on him they were eyes of sorrow and anger but no matter what her expression was they were all the same to Ulquiorra for each one filled him with complete disgust, but they also made him feel compassion.

Ulquiorra hated humans he hated their weakness for things like love, and hope, and peace Ulquiorra didn't believe in such things for you see Ulquiorra was a believer of materialism, "if the eye cannot see it then it doesn't exist" is what he would tell Orihime whenever she began to preach him about the human hearts power. But even though Ulquiorra hated humans so much so much that he would kill one even if Aizen didn't tell him to, even though all of that was true, he loved Orihime.

Ulquiorra turned around and walked out into the balcony and closed the door as he walked out, he then spread his wings which filled Orihime's room with darkness Ulquiorra then took flight just in time because Orihime having noticed the absence of the light had become awoken, she looked outside her window and saw nothing but the moon she then looked around the room and saw nothing, she then steadily laid back down on the bed and went to sleep once more.

In the Espada meeting chamber Ulquiorra still in his release was sitting on his chair thinking about the human "why, why am I feeling this way for her she's nothing special she's just a human then if she's just a human then why can't I stop thinking about her it's ridiculous." Ulquiorra then heard the door open, which was followed by only one pair of foot steps they seemed heavy "Yammy, no less heavy maybe Nnoitra no," the source was then revealed "Barragan"

The elder Espada looked at Ulquiorra "why are you in here and why are you released answer me now" Ulquiorra stood up and looked at Barragan "I'm leaving" Barragan felt rietsu pushing him down and then instantly stopping "was that a challenge Ulquiorra" Ulquiorra continued walking to the door "no just a warning, don't get in my way Barragan or you'll quickly regret it." Barragan watched the younger Espada walk out the door and looked at him angrily "stupid kid."

Ulquiorra is now looking at a fire burning in the fireplace within his own room he stares at the wild flames as if there is something precious in them, but what Ulquiorra sees is anything but precious Ulquiorra looks into the flames and sees the woman burning in them her skin becoming engulfed in the flames as she screams for help, but as Ulquiorra looks deeper he sees that no help will come as the Shinigami boy is lying on the floor decapitated, then Ulquiorra sees himself laughing like a maniac just laughing at the woman's pain.

Ulquiorra shuts his eyes and looks away and as soon as he regains his sanity he gets an epiphany "I see, I know what I must do in order to rid myself of these emotions I must destroy the woman, first I'll destroy her spirit by raping her then I'll destroy her body by burning it to ashes then my mind and body will be free from her nonsense." Ulquiorra unreleased and walked over to his bed he laid down fully clothed and began to wait for the morning to come.

Just outside his door though stood Barragan with all six of his loyal Fraccion standing behind him anticipated what Barragan had been listening to, Barragan then sonido-ed and was followed by his Fraccion. Ggio Vega bowed and asked "what did you her your majesty" Barragan looked down at his young dragon and said "Ulquiorra is planning to kill the human girl that goes against Aizen's orders, I've always hated Ulquiorra and now I have a reason to kill him."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orihime's Room (Morning)**

Orihime sat up on her bed, she looked around the room for any signs of life she had been doing this since the middle of the night she swore that something was in her room if it was a hollow it could and will kill her. She got up from the bed and routinely got changed into her arrancar style uniform and prepared herself for her keeper Ulquiorra, she sat down on her couch and waited for the Quatra Espada to come and greet her in his cold and casual way.

The doorknob slowly turned and the door opened Ulquiorra with one hand in his pocket walked into the room and was followed by an average arrancar carrying a cart with a bowl a box and a glass bottle. Corn flakes every morning it was corn flakes plain old made of cardboard cornflakes it's not that she didn't appreciate the hospitality but a little variety would be nice, "women eat your no good to us dead" Orihime snapped back to reality and obeyed her captor she was no longer scared of him since she had been there so long she was more obedient now.

She opened up the box and tipped it into the bowl once it was full she poured in the milk and began to dig in, as she ate Ulquiorra watched her he saw the milk escaping the side of her lips he reached over and gently wiped the liquid off, she immediately stopped eating. Ulquiorra thought about what he had just done he thought and she stared wondering, then as if he was scared Ulquiorra left the room "finish eating I'll be back in ten minutes" Orihime slowly reached for her spoon "I wonder what that was all about."

Ulquiorra grabbed a random hollow and ripped its head of "why, why couldn't I do it she was right there alone I could have broken her jaw but what did I do instead clean her, what is happening to me I must end it." Ulquiorra got a grip on himself and began to walk back to Orihime's room, he was going to do it he was going to destroy her he tightened his hand into a fist looked at the door and opened it rougher than usual but he was surprised to what he found inside.

It was two arrancar, just two and they were on the couch having a casual talk with Orihime, after Ulquiorra got a better look he realized that they were Barragan's Fraccion Ggio Vega and Charlotte Cuulhorn "what are you two doing here" the two Fraccion rose and put themselves in attention Ggio then screamed "his majesty Barragan Luisenbarg has ordered us to make sure no harm comes to the human" Ulquiorra pushed his way past them "tell Barragan that Aizen has already given me that duty." The two Fraccion walked out but not before issuing a threat "our lord shall smite you."

The door then shut behind them and Ulquiorra turned his attention back to the woman "what did they tell you" Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra's soulless green eyes "I'll ask you again" Ulquiorra roughly took her wrist and pulled her up to his level "what did they tell you" Orihime sobbed "they told me that they would protect me just as their lord told them to protect me from the demon" Ulquiorra dropped her on the floor, "is that so, bind Murcielago" Ulquiorra went under his transformation spreading his wings and growing his hair.

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra with fear in her eyes she began to slowly crawl away from the Espada, but Ulquiorra had other plans he walked towards the human and then he climbed over her and covered both of their bodies with his wings "don't squirm to much it'll be over soon" Ulquiorra began to rip apart her clothing and was about to begin until something big picked him up and tossed him through the wall, Orihime looked up at a very large arrancar named Po, Po picked her up and Sonido-ed to another room.

Ulquiorra flew back to the room and searched it there was no sign of the human "where could she be and why did I hesitate her face just looked so soft I couldn't bring myself to destroy it, but I must if I am ever to free myself from this pain in my chest." Orihime was then surrounded by six arrancars all seemingly prepared for battle, she then heard a voice "so you're the girl that Ulquiorra is after we'll keep you safe but you must refer to me as his majesty Barragan Luisenbarg."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Barragan's Room**

"Your majesty, what is your reason for bringing me here?" The Espada arose from his throne and approached the female, he looked down at her "I brought you here so that he would come, the demon is drawn to you so you'll be the bait once he's here my dragons will burn him." Orihime looked around the room the arrancars were all focused on their objective, then Barragan spoke again "tell me why are you about to fight!," and all in sync the Fraccion screamed "we are here to fight and die under the great king Barragan, to serve him and defend him, to fight along side him as dragons warriors born from rage and flames, the perfect soldiers the Fraccion of his majesty Barragan Luisenbarg.

The Fraccion then stood in front of the only door and prepared themselves; then there was a loud bang the door was almost off its frame then with another bang it completely flew off. The Fraccion saw nothing but a pair of huge dark wings, that's when they knew they all fired a cero at the wings causing a huge explosion of energy that filled the room with smoke, then the smoke was blown away by the flapping of wings, the wings headed towards Orihime until Ulquiorra was kicked in the face by Ggio. The Barragan screamed "Fraccion retreat with the female!" "Yes sir!" screamed the Fraccion.

A hawk-like Fraccion then grabbed Orihime and flew out of the room being followed by the rest of the group; Orihime looked back through the window and saw a fight between Ulquiorra and Barragan. Ulquiorra flew full speed towards Barragan and was about to punch him until Barragan caught the punch; he then grabbed Ulquiorra's head and smashed it into the ground. Ulquiorra stood up and summoned a spear and used it to impale Barragan through the chest "goodbye Barragan" Ulquiorra fired a cero point blank into Barragan's face causing him to fly through a wall.

Ulquiorra flew out of the room and continued his pursuit of the six Fraccion and the woman that would forever be his. The six arrancar looked back and saw that Ulquiorra was on their tail, "Ggio take the girl I'll hold off Ulquiorra," "are you crazy Redder you can't take an Espada." The hawk then threw Orihime at Ggio and flew straight into Ulquiorra. The five remaining arrancars flew into a separate building from the Las Noches base, and as soon as they flew in all the doors and windows shut behind them sealing them all inside.

Redder flew at Ulquiorra while at the same time firing his feathers at him, Ulquiorra was unaffected by the feathers which merely bounced off. Redder was then caught by his neck Ulquiorra began to strangle the life out of him but he decided to just rip his head off. "Why are all these people trying to come between me and her, it just irritates me and it also brings me sorrow but it will all soon end." Ulquiorra then headed towards the heavily barricaded building seeking a way into the safe room.

**In Safe Room**

"We'll be safe her don't worry." Ggio then bowed and greeting Orihime "hello I'm Ggio Vega and I promise that I will protect you from that demon," Orihime bowed "thank you." The other arrancar introduced themselves "I'm Charlotte honey and don't worry your pretty little face we'll keep you safe," "I'm Po and pray that lord Barragan will rise up and save us," "I'm Findor and I am the one who will slay the beast," everyone then turned to the final Fraccion who was about to introduce himself until a bala came through the wall and blew his head off. "No where is safe for you my love I will find you and I will make you mine."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Safe Room**

"Ulquiorra what is it that you want with Orihime chan?" Ulquiorra then threw Redder's head through the hole that he made, "give me the woman and I shall allow the remaining of you to live," all of the arrancars stood their ground but Orihime thought about it "I'll do it Ulquiorra I'll come out." Ggio stopped her "no it's Barragan's orders I cant let you leave our sight and that's final," Ulquiorra heard that reply "fine have it your way Orihime by the end of this day when the darkness smothers Hueco Mundo you will be underneath me covered in your red life giving spirit prepare all of you to see the true face of the Demon."

The safe room began to shake underneath Ulquiorra's rietsu, "what's going on, what Ulquiorra is doing out there?" "Segunda release" Ulquiorra then poked his head through the hole and showed his true face "this is the true face of despair and desperation." Po stood up against Ulquiorra "Ggio take the girl and exit the room as soon as you get the chance I'll hold off Ulquiorra for as long as I can, that is the will of our lord." Findor stood up as well "I shall stay also it will buy the remaining number of you enough time to escape."

Ggio then picked up Orihime and looked at the second hole that Ulquiorra made with the one bala, Ulquiorra then burst into the room tearing apart the steel that was suppose to keep them safe. Po and Findor release and Charlotte with Ggio and Orihime escaped, "You can't get away from me woman none of you can escape your fate; you will all burn into ashes and be spread across the earth forever lost. In his massive form Po grabbed Ulquiorra in his hand and began to crush him, but Ulquiorra just spread his wings and severed Po's fingers after which his fired a cero and blasted off his head making the giant fall.

Findor charged Ulquiorra with his crab claw fully opened, Ulquiorra began charging a cero "what do you hope to accomplish you pathetic piece of trash do you really think that you can save her, well if you truly think that then let me shower you in despair cero oscuras." The Black cero engulfed Findor and wiped him off the face of Hueco Mundo, "now it's your turn woman you will soon be mine." Ulquiorra began to fly towards the two remaining Fraccion and his desire, "Ggio Ulquiorra has killed Po and Findor he's heading this way and he's way faster than us."

Ggio led Charlotte into their barracks and the both began to fly straight down a shaft into a secret room that was underneath the Las Noches base, "Charlotte began sealing the doors that should by us enough time to navigate out of here and then we can trap Ulquiorra inside and activate the detonation sequence." Ulquiorra enter the shaft and saw that it was sealed "more barriers I'm really getting sick of all of these barriers when I get the woman I'm going to make sure to tear her apart both sexually and internally but first." Ulquiorra began tearing apart the various barriers trying to find Orihime.

"Damn Ulquiorra works fast," "don't worry Charlotte he'll never find us in this labyrinth only Barragan and his dragons know the one way out." Ulquiorra made it into the labyrinth, "so this is where you all make your last stand poor choice there is not a soul that will hear your screams." Ulquiorra then began flying at top speed throughout the Labyrinth every time he hit a dead end he would go a different way. Meanwhile Ggio, Charlotte, and Orihime navigated safely to the exit, "Charlotte activate the self destruction of the labyrinth not even Ulquiorra will survive the explosion followed by the tons of rubble that will bury him forever."

Ulquiorra heard a voice on the alarm system "these facilities will self destruct in one minute all clear the facility immediately or be destroyed have a nice day," Ulquiorra looked around frantically "forget this," Ulquiorra began charging pure energy in his arms Lanza del Relampago," Ulquiorra then threw his spear through the various walls of the labyrinth tearing all of them apart and destroying the labyrinth completely, he then began to fly through all of the holes and straight to the elevator that held the three people that he was searching for.

"Crap Ulquiorra is coming he actually destroyed the labyrinth, and the damn elevator doors are to damn slow they're not closing." Charlotte then got in a fighting pose "Ggio I'll hold him off it will give the elevators enough time to get you out of the blast zone," "Orihime told him that he didn't have to do that she'll just give herself up." Charlotte put his hand on her chin "oh don't worry baby that mean demon man isn't going to get you," Charlotte then charged at Ulquiorra, who had made another lance which he then impaled into Charlotte killing him instantly.

Ulquiorra being tired from his attacks began to slowly walk to the elevator then the voice came back "this facility will self destruct in 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3…," Ulquiorra made a final reach for Orihime but the elevator doors closed and the platform immediately rose up in top speed, "2 1 have a nice day." The explosion rattled the elevator platform which continued rising with flames rising right underneath it. The elevator finally got to the top and the remaining to exited the platform "It's over Hime we're safe nobody could've survived that."

The two began walking away from the elevator but were stopped as a heavily injured Ulquiorra burst out of the ground "get away from us you piece of trash," Ulquiorra then smacked Ggio into a wall hitting his head on the hard steel either killing him or knocking him out. "Now women it's time," Ulquiorra ripped off Orihime shirt and pinned her to the ground "a demon raping a human maiden no that's something right out of a nightmare isn't it woman, now think about this when I'm penetrating you where is your true love and compassion now?"

**End of Chapter **

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's over**

The Bloody and burnt Demon-like Ulquiorra lay on top of Orihime she tried to struggle but he was too strong he quickly began to tear away her clothing, "this is it Hime it's time you best enjoy this for this will be the last bit of pleasure you feel the rest will be pain," Orihime looked away from the demon's eyes and he began to nip her neck her moans turned him on even more "why are you doing this Ulquiorra why are you so lustful?" Ulquiorra tore her pants off "why, WHY! Do you know what it's like for me watching you every day every hour all of your movement how couldn't I get interested?"

Orihime began to shout out crying when he entered her small virgin body, "you look so cute when you're crying in pain," Ulquiorra continued to thrust himself into her she continued to struggle but eventually she decided to accept it she stood still and took it, but she still whimpered under his touch, he began to make his movements stronger and faster he played with her tongue using his, her breast were like very firm toys too him, her hair smelled nice but he also smelled her fear which was a big turn on.

He soon went even faster as if he was about to conclude she began to scream once again as the pain simply became too much she gripped his body tight, she dug her nails into his iron hard skin, her legs wrapped around his waist. Then his wings opened upwards towards the skies black feathers spread all around the room as he emptied himself inside of her, they froze in that position for a while no movement until Ulquiorra stood up looked down at the female, her hole was widened and it was dripping with a combination of juices.

He looked down at her with his soulless eyes, he then pointed one finger at her and a green light appeared from the tip of his finger, "now woman I'll give you one more chance you can stop this right now, choose me or the fire." "She looked at him with disgust, she then responded "kill me Ulquiorra because I just don't love you like I use too." Ulquiorra couldn't believe it she had feelings for him as well, but he knew it was far too late to go back "fine, goodbye my love," Ggio suddenly rose and attacked Ulquiorra from behind but he was greeted by Ulquiorra's sharp tail.

Ggio was being held three feet of the ground by his throat which had a sharp spike through it, he was gagging on it blood escaped his mouth as he tried to slip away Ulquiorra then turned to meet his eye's then he spoke "trash" and the cero was fired into Ggio's head killing him. "Now that he's out of the way-," Ulquiorra was interrupted by Barragan who burst through the wall and smashed his face into the ground then began punching the back of his head deeper into the ground, "I'll show you what happens when you make a fool out f me!"

Barragan then ripped off Ulquiorra's tail and threw it aside, he picked up the injured Ulquiorra and then threw him into a wall and fired a cero straight at him, Barragan then turned to Orihime "go leave now" but it was too late Ulquiorra rose and tackled Barragan down his tail was fully regenerated and he used it too impale Barragan through the chest then began too impale him with his claws. "How dare you come between me and her you'll pay for your interference Ulquiorra fired several bala into Barragan's body, He then turned to Orihime who sat against the wall she looked scared he then slowly came towards her he reached his hand out, but she instantly rouse and impaled him with his old tail through the roof of his mouth. He looked at her with a surprised the blood dripped onto Orihime's hand.

The tails sharp point went through the roof of his mouth and up through his skull, he looked at Orihime then a single tear ran down his face, while her face also had tears running down, she then removed the sharp tail from his mouth and was met by a kiss, his blood was spilled into her, she stepped to the side allowing Ulquiorra to hit the ground, he was dead. Orihime silently mourned his death and then went to see if her savior Barragan was still alive.

Barragan laid flat on the floor coughing up blood but he still tried looking like he was royalty, Orihime ran to his side and put her hand upon his forehead "your majesty are you going to be okay," Barragan laughed slightly and then he looked at her with his one eye "no, no I'm not going to be okay, so if you don't mind girl please tell me my name." Orihime smiled as her tears fell on the floor "your name is the great king his majesty Barragan Luisenbarg," Barragan laughed as he gasped for air "that's it well looks like this is the end for me, but it's okay old man dies young woman lives, fair trade."

Orihime then let herself fall flat on the ground she then began to look around the room, she was surrounded by the bodies of those who had died that day, she then thought that she was responsible for it Orihime Inoue had killed two Espada that day and she did it all with her looks and her feelings Ulquiorra death was one of foolishness and Barragan's was because of chivalry. Orihime stood up and walked out of the room, she was met by Aizen he spoke "hello Orihime what seems to be the problem," she looked at him with very familiar soulless eyes "nothing Aizen Sama everything is just fine."

**The End**

**Review**


End file.
